Goodbye Gou
by DemonWolfScum
Summary: "The look in her eyes told him she knew her time was almost up. Tears rolled down her face, and she looked terrified. "Don't let them hurt. Don't let my family hurt." Seeing the blood still gushing out around his fingers, he decided that there was nothing else he could do. It was a lost cause." A little bit of HaruxGou, but will end as HaruxRin


**So, I was watching a thunderstorm when this idea just hit me. Naturally it just bothered me until I sat down and typed this up. I've never written anything like it before, not even attempted it, so... Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club or any of its characters.  
**

* * *

"Have you ever felt cold, Haru?"

All around them were sirens, police officers, and ambulances. Although it was after midnight, the dark streets were well lit. Off to the side were Haruka and Gou, the latter propped against the brick wall of the movie theater they had just walked out of. Haruka was crouched next to the girl, hands pushing on her ribcage in a feeble attempt to stop the blood flow, watching intently as she grew paler and paler before his eyes.

She coughed. "Not a skin-deep cold, not one you can fix with a fire or a jacket. A kind of cold that goes all the way to the soul."

Medics were rushing about in an attempt to reach all of the victims, but there were far too many injured for such a small number of helpers. What was worse, Haru thought, was that every single one passed them by without a second glance, as though they didn't exist, as though she was already dead. Gou coughed again, but this time blood came up with it.

"I'm so cold, Haru," she whispered. Her body was still, so still. She tore her gaze from watching the commotion and fixed it on him. The movement itself was so slow, as though it pained her. It probably did. The look in her eyes told him she knew her time was almost up. Tears rolled down her face, and she looked terrified. "Don't let them hurt. Don't let my family hurt."

Seeing the blood still gushing out around his fingers, he decided that there was nothing else he could do. It was a lost cause. Haru removed one hand from the leaking wound and took her hand in his own. Gou's skin was ice cold. "Don't let Rin hurt. Please, don't let him hurt anymore." The words were so quiet that he almost missed them. Haru opened his mouth in reply, but the tiny spark of light left her eyes. Her hand went limp and he heard the remaining air rush out of her lungs.

"Gou?" He shook her, hoping that she would wake up again. "Gou!" He couldn't accept that she was gone. Where was that girl, that bubbly girl, who had, moments earlier, confessed her love for him?

His shouting had attracted the attention of a medic passing by, an elderly woman who looked as exhausted as he felt. She walked over slowly, cautiously, not wanting to startle the poor teen. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's beautiful."

Haru let go of the body and let it slump to the sidewalk. What had happened? The nurse moved to the other side of Gou and closed the lids over her dull red eyes. Haru watched silently, in shock. The nurse looked at him, noticing his face seemed devoid of life, registering his condition. She reached out to him again. "Come on sweetie, let's get you cleaned up."

She was able to, with a gentle hand, coax him into standing up. He didn't how it happened, but next thing Haru knew he was sitting inside an ambulance with the nurse tending to his own wound, a shot leg. He was shaking horribly; she couldn't stitch up the injury if he kept shaking. He watched her move away from him and open a box. When she turned back around to face him, there was a needle in her hands. "This won't hurt a bit, okay?"

Haru nodded mutely as she injected him with whatever the little tube held, then looked out the open back doors of the vehicle. His shaking calmed almost immediately, and he felt a wave of exhaustion crash over him. He struggled to keep his eyes open. The nurse, noticing his battle, smiled sadly and said, "It's alright to sleep. Your body needs to recover."

A car pulled up nearby and Rin leapt out, leaving the door open in his haste. Haru, already half asleep, tried to call to him, but couldn't form the words. What would he say? Rin looked around the scene once, twice, before finally settling his gaze on where Haru knew lay red haired girl on the concrete. Haru wanted to cry as he watched a panic-stricken Rin bolt across the street to his little sister. Haru wanted to go to his friend, but he could no longer fight off the impending sleep.

The last thing he heard before his eyes slid shut was Rin's heartbroken wail, twice as loud as all of the surrounding sirens combined.

* * *

**And there you have it. I tried for sad, but I'm not sure how I did. Please review with any critiques or comments you may have! Depending on the response, I'll either continue the story or drop it. Let me know which you'd prefer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
